<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic the Movie by OndoriNaramaki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729444">Sonic the Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki'>OndoriNaramaki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, I wrote the outline for this in late July of 2019 lol, If nothing matches up that’s probably why</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:56:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OndoriNaramaki/pseuds/OndoriNaramaki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An explosion lights up the night sky, its orange and red hues contrasting starkly against the cyan streak that speeds through it and out of a high-tech facility, followed soon after by a hoard of drones. With practiced ease, the azure evader manages to outmaneuver the flying machines, dodging one projectile after another and making the ‘bots crash into each other with its tight turns, until none of the mechanical menaces remained, and the blue blur was heading off into the horizon.</p>
<p>That blue blur is named Sonic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic &amp; Tom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sonic the Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m posting this minutes before the Sonic movie starts, lol</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An explosion lights up the night sky, its orange and red hues contrasting starkly against the cyan streak that speeds through it and out of a high-tech facility, followed soon after by a hoard of drones. With practiced ease, the azure evader manages to outmaneuver the flying machines, dodging one projectile after another and making the ‘bots crash into each other with its tight turns, until none of the mechanical menaces remained, and the blue blur was heading off into the horizon.</p>
<p>That blue blur is named Sonic. </p>
<p>And unfortunately for him he didn’t make it out completely unscathed; he could tell by the slight stinging sensation in his right thigh, and the heavyness pulling at his lids (plus the dart he’d just pulled from said thigh that read ‘highly concentrated tranquilizer’) that he needed to find a place to hide out, and fast. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had been running for what felt like minutes before finally finding what seemed like a suitable shelter. He tried not to make too big of a mess as he crashed into it—his body already having elected to disobey his brain’s commands due to the drugs now flowing freely through his system—but ended up failing spectacularly. Not a minute later the actual door to the room he was in burst open and he saw a bright light shortly before his vision blurred and he passed out. </p>
<p>He awoke an indeterminate amount of time later, ‘cuffed to a chair, with a man standing several feet away looking wary and pointing a gun at him. Well, at least his thigh didn’t hurt anymore. #SmallMercies</p>
<p>“Who are you, <i>what</i> are you, and what are you doing in my garage?” The man said as he took a threatening step closer.</p>
<p>“Meow?” Sonic tried playing innocent. </p>
<p>“ಠ_ಠ” the man said. </p>
<p>Time for Plan B then.</p>
<p>“Okay, you got me; I’m actually a cat that got sent to the moon and came back with superpowers. Think Streaky the supercat, but with rad kicks.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, not buying that.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough, because that was a lie.” Sonic admitted before pretending to start tearing up. “But only because I prefer not to bring up my sad backstory of being experimented on in a science lab since I was a normal baby hedgehog until I mutated into this handsome creature you see before you.”</p>
<p>“Try again.” The man said, not buying it since he obviously didn’t posses a single sympathetic bone in his entire body. </p>
<p>“Umm, I don’t want to talk about it?”</p>
<p>“Well you better <i>start</i> wanting to talk about it or you’re gonna have a nice cool breeze blowing right through the middle of your forehead.”  </p>
<p>Uh, <i>one liners?</i> This guy was so <i>lame</i>; why couldn’t he just say he was gonna shoot him like a normal person?  </p>
<p>“Okay fine,” Sonic gave in. “long story short: my name is Sonic and I’m from another planet. A planet called Mobius. I came here and now an evil scientist is after me.”</p>
<p>“... Okay, that answers the who and what, now why are you <i>here</i>?” The man pointed at the floor, actually seeming to have believed him that time for some reason. </p>
<p>“I needed a place to hide out, and this was the first place I found. Let me stay?” Sonic pleaded.</p>
<p>“No.” The man said while holstering his weapon, having deemed the other participant to one of the weirdest conversations he’d ever had not an immediate threat. </p>
<p>“Come on. You have to help me.”</p>
<p>“No I don’t.” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“Please? It’s life or death.” Sonic gave his best puppy eyes.</p>
<p>“...Alright fine, but you have to do something for me in return.”</p>
<p>“Like what?”</p>
<p>“Help me make a ton of money after this all blows over.”</p>
<p>Sonic merely raised an eyebrow at that.</p>
<p>“Look, sheriffing only pays so much, and I got dreams, okay? I want to go traveling, or eat at fancy places or something, and sadly this job barely covers rent and cable. Catch my drift?”</p>
<p>“Okay, what did you have in mind then?”</p>
<p>“Not sure yet, but I’ll think of something later.“</p>
<p>Sonic looked at him skeptically.</p>
<p>“Nothing weird.” He clarified. </p>
<p>“Okay, deal. Shake on it?” Sonic asked before grabbing the man’s hand and giving it a couple quick, firm shakes. It took said man a second to realize something was wrong with the situation and he jerked his gaze to the now unoccupied chair with a pair of handcuffs lying innocently on the seat. “Wait, how did you-?”</p>
<p>“Hey, you got any snacks around here?” Sonic called from the kitchen. </p>
<p><i>Super speed?</i> Oh, what did he just agree to? </p>
<p>~•*•~ </p>
<p>“Two <i>hours?</i> I’d rather just go pick up the thing I ordered myself.” Sonic said before pouring more cheeze whiz directly into his mouth after the Amazon Now commercial had come to a close.</p>
<p>“Hey, now that’s an idea;” the couch’s other occupant said as he munched on his dozenth megastuf Oreo. “I could have you do couriering. It would be multitudes faster than dumb ol’ Prime Now. People could get their packages in like 10 minutes.”</p>
<p>“10? I could do it in 5, easy, Jack.” Sonic said around a mouthful of popcorn, some falling out of his mouth and onto the cushions, only to be quickly brushed off and unsurreptitiously kicked under the couch. </p>
<p>‘Jack’ had no idea why Sonic had decided to start calling him that when he’d already told the blue being that his name was ‘Tom’, but he wasn’t gonna ask because he didn’t really care.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>